


The Rose Adagio

by scripturamortem



Series: Sports Anime Drabbles/Fics [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, POV Second Person, Victor's past headcanon, Yuuri and Viktor dancing, because why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scripturamortem/pseuds/scripturamortem
Summary: "Yuuri, let's sleep together." Yuuri can't sleep and he decides to take Viktor up on that offer. But when he does, things take an unexpected turn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write short fics everyday so here is today's work featuring a little headcanon of Victor's past. I got inspiration for this while listening to my favorite composer Tchaikovsky. The piece in this fic is The Sleeping Beauty, Suite, Op.66a, TH 234: Pas d'action: Rose Adagio. I would also highly suggest looking up Irina Kolpakova's performance of the Rose Adagio on Youtube as it is one of the most enchanting renditions I have ever seen.

Yuuri sighed, tossing and turning in his bed for what felt like the hundredth time since he settled in for the night. He shivered and pulled his thick comforter closer to his body. It was a pretty chilly evening and even though he was wearing his warmest pair of flannel pajama pants he still didn’t feel warm enough. He thought about how warm it would be if Viktor was sleeping next to him. He imagined wrapping his arm around Viktor’s waist and burying his head in his back; melting against the nearness of his body. If only he had taken him up on his offer…

“Yuuri, let’s sleep together.”

But it was too late now.

Yuuri rolled onto his back and opened his eyes, staring blankly at the ceiling above him. Down the hall he could faintly hear the lulling tune of instrumental music coming from Viktor’s room. The enchanting strumming of a harp filled the air with its whimsical melody.

Maybe it wasn’t too late after all. Yuuri pushed his glasses on, threw back the covers, and sprang out of bed. He slipped his feet into his slippers and headed for the door. But just as he reached out to grab the knob, he hesitated. What if Viktor asking to sleep together had only been a joke? Perhaps it would seem weird to go to his room at such a late hour and ask to sleep in his bed? Though, it wasn’t like he’d never gone to Viktor’s room this late before. There were a few instances where he had rushed to his room in the middle of the night to tell him something important. And while this wasn’t anything important per say, Viktor had been the one to invite Yuuri to sleep with him.

Yuuri took a deep breath and reached for the door knob, opened it, and quietly crept out of the room. He tiptoed down the hall to Viktor’s room. The music he was playing was fairly low but the closer he got to his room the clearer it became. It was a classical piece that sounded familiar to Yuuri, though he couldn’t quite place it.

He entered the doorway of Viktor’s room to find him sitting back in a chair with his eyes closed, his head resting in his hand. Makkachin was curled up in a ball at his feet. His legs were crossed and his right foot swayed along to the music coming from a sleek black record player on his nightstand.

“It’s really late Yuuri,” Viktor said, opening his eyes. The moment Yuuri’s eyes met that cool blue gaze he felt a panic slowly rising within him. What the hell was he doing here? He should leave. He should excuse himself, go back to his room, put on a sweater, and count the cracks on his ceiling until he finally fell asleep. He suddenly felt embarrassed about the burst of confidence he had moments before. “Were you having trouble sleeping too?” Viktor continued.

Yuuri exhaled sharply, relieved that Viktor didn’t seem too disturbed by his presence.

“Y-yes. I couldn’t sleep and I heard the music coming from your room so I figured you were awake too,” Yuuri explained.

“Are you here because you decided to sleep together after all?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened; he could feel his cheeks get hotter by each passing moment.

“No, no, no - not at all!” he shouted as he flailed his hands and shook his head wildly. Yep. Coming here had definitely been a mistake.

Viktor sighed,“What a shame. I was hoping we could share a bed. It might help me fall asleep; knowing I’m not alone.” His voice had taken an unexpectedly serious tone and Yuuri wasn’t entirely sure how to respond to him.

“This music…it sounds familiar. Where is it from?” Yuuri asked, changing the subject.

“It’s a piece from Tchaikovky’s Sleeping Beauty: the Rose Adagio,” he said rising from the chair and carefully stepping over the sleeping dog in front of him. He extended his hand to Yuuri.

“Shall we?” he asked, flashing him a charming smile.

“Wait, what?!” Yuuri exclaimed, entirely too taken off guard to contain his own shock.

Viktor crossed the room in swift graceful movements, keeping in time with the music. He closed the gap between them; reaching behind Yuuri to place one hand on the small of his back and pulling him in until they were chest to chest.

“Shall we dance?” Viktor cooed in Yuuri’s ear.

Yuuri didnt realize he had been holding his breath until he opened his mouth to speak and felt himself go lightheaded.

“Viktor…I don't…I don't dance,” He managed to say though it came out as a raspy whisper. Viktor pressed the palm of his free hand against Yuuri’s and interlocked their fingers; extending their connected arms out beside them.

“Neither do I. But we are the only ones awake this late and there's music playing so we might as well take advantage, don't you think?” Viktor said as he began to slowly sway Yuuri along to the music.

Yuuri reached a shaky hand up to lightly grasp Viktor’s shoulder as they moved around the room with deft footsteps. Dancing wasn't something Yuuri did outside of practicing ballet as part of his skating training. And he had never allowed himself to be so close to someone who wasn't his family, Minako, or Yuko. But being like this with Viktor, close enough to feel his body heat and the touch of his soft hand wrapped around his own, this was a feeling he could get used to.

“I was wondering…what made you decide to listen to this particular piece? Is this a song you are planning to use in a program?” There was a long moment of silence before Viktor finally spoke.

“When I was very young, my mother took me to the ballet in St. Petersburg to see Irina Kolpakova in Sleeping Beauty. Before she gave birth to me she had dreamed of becoming a Prima Ballerina herself. Kolpakova’s performance during the Rose Adagio left a lasting impression on me. Whenever I hear this part of the ballet, I think of my mother.”

Silence overcame them yet again and Yuuri found himself more speechless than he had ever been with Viktor. The two of them had spent a lot of time together recently but Viktor rarely spoke about himself. And when he did, he seemed to cautiously avoid oversharing. But all Yuuri had wanted was to learn more about Viktor; his secrets, motivations, desires. More and more he found himself longing to be the one Viktor confided in, even if he couldn't confide in anyone else.

Yuuri leaned his head on Viktor’s shoulder as they lazily rocked back and forth to the music. “Thank you,” he said. He wished he could have added so much more. _Thank you for sharing something so personal with me. Thank you for allowing me to be so close to you. Thank you for choosing me when you could have chosen anyone else._

Viktor gave Yuuri’s hand a light squeeze. And he knew he didn't need to say anything more. It was a language only the two of them could fully understand; a quiet dance between all the words left unsaid.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading my work! I am currently accepting some emergency writing commissions on my tumblr: (scripturamortem.tumblr.com). Be sure to check it out!


End file.
